Republic City Psychiatric Center
by lalalacanthearyou
Summary: Iroh had always imagined himself working at the local hospital. He imagined himself working hard, day in and day out, treating patients and taking care of them. When Iroh is assigned to the Republic City Psychiatric Center though, Iroh never imagined a girl with deep cerulean eyes who makes him want things, crave things he really shouldn't be. AU!fic.


**Hello! I'll admit I had fun writing this out. I've always wanted to try something out like this, so here it is! This will be a multi-chaptered fic, the first I've ever attempted. Hope I can keep up, but it should help that I have this story somewhat mapped out in my head and that I have some future parts written out already. Hmm I feel like I have to say something else... OH! I do not own the Legend of Korra or any of the characters. Let's not talk about what would happen if I did. Oh, and rating may change in the future. Warning, Insane!characters. **

* * *

Republic City Psychiatric Center

Iroh stepped out of the taxi, thanking the driver as he shut the door behind him. Straightening his dress shirt and slacks, he stared out into the majestic white building in front of him. If it had not been for the elegant sign that read "Republic City Psychiatric Center" he would have easily thought the structure to be a wealthy man's home or a country club of some sort. Iroh walked ahead, suitcase in hand, entering the lobby. The floor was made of marble, and the interior upheld the image of the home's exterior. If he hadn't known better, he definitely would have thought he was in a rich man's home. He stopped in front of the receptionist's counter, introducing himself as Iroh, the new doctor. The woman gazed at him, seeming to appraise him. He thought he saw a flash of approval in her eyes before she spoke, "Oh, Dr. Iroh. Yes, Dr. Tenzin is expecting you." As if on cue, Iroh raised his head upon hearing footsteps on the marble floor. His eyes caught sight of an elderly, but rather fit man. He wore the standard white doctor's attire, a brown beard on his chin.

"Ah, so you must be the new doctor, Iroh was it? I'm Dr. Tenzin, the head physician of this place." He reached out his hand to shake Iroh's. Iroh reached over and shook his hand firmly.

Admittedly, Iroh had never thought he would work at a psychiatric institute. He always imagined that he'd work at a local hospital, working hard day in and day out to cure and treat patients. Regardless, Iroh didn't mind working at a psychiatric institute. As long as he had a chance to help people, he had no complaints.

Iroh's thoughts snapped back to the doctor in front of him, "Come, Iroh. I'll give you a tour of the place." He gestured for Iroh to follow him and Iroh trailed after Dr. Tenzin.

"Well you've already seen the lobby," Dr. Tenzin turned to the left, "This is the staff area." He gestured to a door on the left, "This is the staff's break room. This is where you have your meals and such during breaks. There's a kitchen of sorts inside as well, in case you need to store or prepare your food." Tenzin gestured to the right, which held more offices, then pointed down to the end of the hall, "This is my office, and to the left," he glanced over in that direction, "is your office. You can get settled in later, of course."

Tenzin led Iroh back into the lobby and continued across. "This is where most of the patient facilities are. The gym is down there, to the left the main kitchen and dining area. The floor plan here is pretty open and easy to figure out, so I'll leave you to explore the rest of this area on your own." Iroh nodded but not without quickly glancing into the kitchen to see a boy stuffing apples down his shirt and stuffing one in his mouth. Tenzin noticed Iroh and followed his line of sight.

"Oh, that's Bolin. He's one of the patients you'll be in charge of. He's one of the milder patients here. He's nice, he's always scared that the food will run out and there'll be no more left, though. It's a result of living on the streets when he was younger. You can further delve into all the patients' conditions and histories later though." Tenzin turned to the boy, "Take it slow, Bolin. There'll be more when you come back."

The boy stuck a thumbs up in the air, "Alright, Doc!" still distracted with the apples.

"This way, Iroh." Tenzin exited through the back door. "This is the outside grounds." Iroh looked at the expanse of green littered with a few patients and staff, "The patients sometimes have meals here when the weather is nice, or they just hang out here when they're in need of fresh air."

Tenzin went back inside into the lobby and up the staircase with Iroh in tow. Iroh felt a bit unnerved at this point, it seemed that all the female nurses were staring at him, scrutinizing him. It had been like this since Iroh had first walked in.

"Is it just me or are they all looking at me, Dr. Tenzin?" He asked warily, but polite.

Tenzin laughed, "You're quite easy on the eyes, son. Expect a lot of affectionate attention."

Iroh followed Tenzin down the hallway. A nurse batted her eyelashes at Iroh, Iroh cleared his throat unused to the attention. Tenzin motioned to the doors in the hallway, "This is the patients' rooms. You already met Bolin, so let me introduce you to the rest. Well at least the ones' you'll be in charge of." He opened the door on his immediate right, "This is Asami Sato." A girl of about 19 or 20 stared back at Iroh and Tenzin. She had long wavy black hair, and stunning green eyes. She was laid across her bed, a pair of earphones plugged in her ears.

"She's pretty calm for the most part. She really likes machinery and mechanics too. However, she's prone to hysterics and violent tendencies. So, take some caution." Iroh watched the girl. Her face was really stunning and sweet looking. Iroh had a rather hard time believing she had violent tendencies.

Tenzin quickly introduced Iroh and the girl merely nodded slowly. Tenzin then said his farewells and shut the door behind him. They made their way to the door on the opposite side.

"This is Mako's room. He's Bolin's older brother." A young man with black hair and amber eyes looked up. He was lounging on a small sofa. His tall frame was too long for the sofa, as his feet were sticking out. He had a book in hand and stared at Iroh with disdain. Iroh took note that the boy resembled him a bit but Iroh appeared older. Of course though, Mako was probably around 18, while Iroh was already 26. "He has a rather fiery temper," Iroh's eyes landed on Tenzin, "He's particularly easy to provoke so take plenty of caution towards him. He's also rather possessive, so be careful about his belongings."

"Who's the newbie, Doc?" Mako's voice seemed annoyed. Iroh confirmed in his head that the young man definitely disliked him.

"This is Doctor Iroh, Mako. I hope you two get along well." Mako scoffed and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'as if' as Tenzin shut the door.

Tenzin finally stopped at the door at the very far back of the hall. He opened the door, revealing a rather disheveled and messy room. The curtains in the room were drawn, creating a dim atmosphere. Tenzin 'tsked' at the mess and spoke, "seems she had another fit. Anyway, Iroh this is Korra." Iroh's eyes darted from the mess in the corner to a girl seated on the middle of the bed. Iroh stared at her long, tousled brown hair and her tan skin. Iroh's eyes fell to her body, silently appreciating her curves and legs. He reprimanded himself, it was wrong to have thoughts like this, for a patient, nonetheless. The girl's head turned slowly to face him and Tenzin. Her eyes bore straight into Iroh's and Iroh stood there, unable to move. He just gazed back, into the most beautiful cerulean eyes he had ever seen. Iroh felt himself shiver. Korra made no sounds, no gestures, besides her gaze. It seemed she had no intention of verbally acknowledging the duo.

Tenzin turned to Iroh, "Korra is one of the more difficult patients. She has a lot of fits, so be careful with her. She doesn't let anyone touch her easily so, taking care of her might be harder than the rest. Also, if she doesn't like you, or seems to hate you, please don't take it personally. Korra doesn't like a lot of the staff, unfortunately." Iroh nodded slowly as Tenzin shut the door.

"Wait, only four patients Tenzin?" Iroh was rather surprised at such a small number.

"Oh, the patients I just introduced are just the ones you'll be the primary physician of. Don't worry you'll be helping out the other doctors too and the other patients. Likewise, the other doctors will help you too." Iroh nodded, absorbing the information. Tenzin glanced at his watch, "Group therapy starts in a moment, if you'll excuse me." Tenzin put his hand on Iroh's shoulder reassuringly, "You'll do great." Tenzin left, leaving Iroh alone in the hall.

* * *

Later, Iroh sat in his office, slumped in his chair. He sat up straight giving the patients' files a quick study. It seemed that Bolin was chronically…happy. He had trouble expressing other emotions, always smiling even at the most inappropriate of times. Asami's file, on the other hand, noted that she was calm but a tad spoiled at times. She threw violent fits when something wasn't to her liking, but like Tenzin had said, she calmed down at when machinery or the likes were mentioned. Regardless, Iroh took note that the two wouldn't really be a problem. They were well-behaved for the most part. Mako, however, was another story. Iroh had already noticed the boy didn't like him and he was easy to provoke. Iroh would definitely have to take care and caution when it came to dealing with Mako.

Finally, Iroh reached the last of his files. Korra. The file had read that Korra was prone to fits. Her behavior was very unstable and she could be manipulative. The file also stated that she what Tenzin had already said, she hated most of the staff. Iroh would definitely have to take caution and be wary towards her. Not only because Korra was an unstable patient, but also because no doubt, Korra had captivated Iroh. She was absolutely beautiful, with those eyes. _Those eyes_, Iroh felt like she could make him do anything with those eyes. He shook his head and ran both his hands through his hair. No, this was wrong. Iroh shook his head. He wouldn't allow himself to have such thoughts.

* * *

**Ta-da! First chapter done! Thanks for reading, I hope to put up the future chapters soon. **


End file.
